Melancholic Moons (English ver)
by Branch Chief Faba
Summary: On a beautiful summer evening, which the whole Ketchum-Sakaki family enjoys, there is one that is more melancholic. What will she tell Ash? A Pokémon Oneshot by Branch Chief Faba (Eng. translation)


**Melancholic Moons**

A Pokémon Oneshot by Fandom Trash

(English Version)

It was a warm summer evening. There was a party in the garden below,

Giovanni was having a barbecue and a nice campfire was lit.

Everyone sat around the fire or at the large garden table, waiting for the food. Except for one ...

Aurora Sakaki, the younger sister of the Sakaki twins, was sitting all alone on the tall tree-house lookout, watching the moon.

Suddenly she heard a noise.

Her head snapped in the direction the sound came from.

Her great-nephew Ashton S. Ketchum, called Ash, climbed onto the lookout.

"Hello Aurora.", He greeted her kindly. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked curiously.

"I-I? Oh, you know...", Aurora turned her eyes away from Ash and looked back up again to the moon. "... full moons make me melancholic... they remind me of my parents ..." her voice broke a bit.

Ash thought for a moment.

"Do you miss them?"

"H-huh ?!"

"Do you miss your parents? Your mother and your father? "

Ash sat next to her and looked at her curiously.

Aurora swallowed.

"Not my father ... him ... I have a lot to" owe "...",

Aurora's gaze became very dark for a moment, then she continued.

"Mother, though ... I do not really know her, I just saw her shadowy... but I heard her voice as I grew in my little bubble ...",

Her eyes went back to the full moon.

"... and I heard that was very nice and beautiful."

"Do you think you'll meet her someday?" Ash asked his great-aunt.

"I hope so. She's the one who loved me, no matter if I'm a monster or not! "

A small tear rolled down her rosy cheek.

Then she looked at Ash.

"You should be happy to have such wonderful parents ... especially such a great father, unlike mine...",

Ash looked at her in surprise.

"I know that your dad has done a lot of dirty business, but why am I lucky? They're from the same family, the same blood, and so on."

"Your father would never try to kill you because you are a danger to him!" Aurora replied.

Ash thought.

"Well, that's exactly what he's tried once before ..." Ash said, scowling.

Aurora thought she had listened wrong.

"W-What?! He ... he wanted to kill you?!" she exclaimed in horror.

Ash nodded.

"Before we knew each other as a family, we were enemies. Dad wanted to take power over a rare Pokémon in the Unova region to control three others, but I got in his way ... ",

"What kind of Pokémon was it that he wanted?" Aurora asked, surprised.

"The name of the Pokémon was Meloetta. I tried to protect it, but was defeated by Dad in a battle and got locked in a box that got smaller and smaller. He threatened Meloetta that he would crush me if it did not immediately obey. Meloetta gave in and I survived, but was taken prisoner...",

Aurora lacked the words, but she caught herself and said energetically: "Nevertheless, your father loves you with all his heart and deeply regrets what he has done. I saw it in his heart.",

"Huh?"

"His biggest fear is losing you and your mother ..."

"Hey you two, the food's done!" Giovanni shouted to them from down below.

"We're coming!" Ash called back and began to climb down the ladder.

At the bottom he stood opposite his father.

"...Dad?"

"Yes, my boy?"

Giovanni went a bit on his knees to better look his son in the face.

Ash hugged his father tightly and said softly, "I love you and don't want to lose you ...!"

Giovanni was briefly puzzled, but lovingly hugged back his son and whispered back: "Neither do I ... you're everything I'm proud of, do not forget that."

The End

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Explanation:

This story features one of my OC's named Aurora Sakaki. She is the aunt of anime! Giovanni and the little sister of Game!Giovanni and his twin brother Antonio (OC).

Aurora was murdered after her birth by her father, because he is obsessed with the devil. That is why she is, so to speak, an undead or an angel.

Actually, all three Sakaki siblings are dead, but Giovanni (senior) came back as a demon (because of his misdeeds) and his brother Antonio as an angel.

That's why Aurora only knows her mother by listening.

Ash is Giovanni's son. Delia and He have been married for a long time, but Giovanni disappeared before he found out he was going to be a dad.

At some point, I will explain more in another, related, fanfiction.

I still hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time, your Fandom Trash


End file.
